Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the anime counterpart of Red and the main protagonist of the Pokemon anime. * Ash Ketchum played Prince Cornelius in Reilina. * Ash Ketchum played Prince Charming in Rei White and the Seven Animals and Happily Ever After (Duchess Human Style). * Ash Ketchum played Bartok in Usagistasia and Ash the Magnificent. * Ash Ketchum played Basil in The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective. * Ash Ketchum played The Peddler in Mamorouladdin. * Ash Ketchum played Lumiere in Guardian Cat and the Yokai, Guardian Cat and the Yokai 2: The Enchanted Christmas, and Guardian Cat and the Yokai 3: Luna's Magical World. * Ash Ketchum played Asah in The Secret of NIMH (Duchess Human Style). * Ash Ketchum played Timon in The Guardian King, The Guardian King 2: Mamoru's Kingdom, The Guardian King 1½, The Guardian Guard, The Guardian Guard: Return of the Roar, The Guardian Guard 2: The Rise of Seth and The Guardian Guard 3: Battle for the Kingdom. * Ash Ketchum played Teddy in Pikachu Tikki Tavi. * Ash Ketchum played himself in Lunalan and Lunalan 2. * Ash Ketchum played Thomas in Nadiahontas. * Ash Ketchum played Hugo in The Guardian Cat of Notre Dame and The Guardian Cat of Notre Dame 2. * Ash Ketchum played Pacha in The Kung Fu's New Groove and The Kung Fu's New Groove 2: Brock's New Groove. * Ash Ketchum played Clarence Dudley in O'Malley and Kimba Rescue Rangers. * Ash Ketchum played Roger Radcliffe in 101 Cats, and 101 Cats 2: Nyan's London Adventure. * Ash Ketchum played Prince Edward (Live-Action) in Enchanted (Duchess Style). * Ash Ketchum played Hunk in The Wizard of Oz (Duchess Human Style). * Ash Ketchum played Rudy-2 in Jetsons: The Movie (Duchess Human Style). * Ash Ketchum played Prince Richard in The Legend of Rei White. Portrayals: * In Pokemon The First Movie (Duchess Animal Style) and Pokemon The Movie 2000 (Duchess Animal Style), he is played by Kimba. * In Pokemon The First Movie (Duchess Human Style), he is played by Max (Dragon Tales). Gallery: Ash Ketchum (TV Series).jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon The Movie Black White - Victini and Reshiram Zekrom.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages-0.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel-0.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie I Choose You.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie The Power of Us.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution-0.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Coco.jpg Ash Ketchum in the Pokemon Shorts.jpg Ash Ketchum in Kids WB.jpg Ash Ketchum in Mad.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg Ash Ketchum in Game Boy Advance Video.jpg Ash Ketchum Shocked.jpg Ash Ketchum Surprised.jpg Ash Ketchum Angry.jpg Ash Ketchum in Poetry Commotion.jpg Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Males Category:Handsome Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:OLM Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:1997 Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:A Category:Anime Characters